For Keeps
by inufairiegirl
Summary: He set his face into a haughty expression and turned cold eyes away from her to stare impassively out to the trees once more. "This Sesshomaru does not wear jewellery and he does not need gifts from humans." - Written for Dokuga's Oneshot challenge.


**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters or plots of the Anime or Manga, Rumiko does :(**

**Summary: He set his face into a haughty expression and turned cold eyes away from her to stare impassively out to the trees once more. "This Sesshomaru does not wear jewellery and he does not need gifts from humans."**

Kagome hefted her heavy bag over the edge of the old well with a thud. She ungracefully followed it, her foot catching on the ladder she had hung there causing her to tumble to the snow covered floor. She shrieked as the cold quickly swept through her jeans and jumper, chilling her to the bone in a matter of seconds. Standing she rubbed her arms absentmindedly as she looked out onto the white wonderland of the feudal era. The landscape was so clean and pristine, and he stood so still that Kagome's eyes swept over the stoic daiyoukai a few times before he opened his eyes and his molten gold orbs caught her attention.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I didn't realise you were there. You didn't see me fall..."

From the smirk on his face she knew he had.

"Perfect!" She mumbled to herself.

He strode towards her, reaching down to pick up her bag and turned to walk towards the small village of Edo that their group currently occupied. He paused when she didn't follow, turning only his head to raise an eyebrow before he set off once again.

Kagome shook herself and stumbled forward to walk next to him.

"Thank you, for carrying my bag I mean, and meeting me here. I was expecting Inuyasha but I guess he must be busy elsewhere."

Sadness tinged her aura. She knew exactly where the hanyou was and what he was doing.

Sesshomaru said nothing, merely carried on walking but he was listening. Oh he was listening alright, and he heard the pain in Kagome's voice when she commented on Inuyasha's absence. She already knew where Inuyasha was. The half breed had been sneaking off whenever he had the chance to rut with the dead priestess, and it seemed the cold weather had not perturbed him. The daiyoukai wanted to rip the idiots head off for the way he treated the miko beside him. She was alive, she was bright, intelligent and beautiful, and yet the fool couldn't see her for what she was.

Sesshomaru had spent many nights since joining their group watching the slow and steady rise of her chest, her soft breathing blowing her hair from her face. How had he wished he could reach out and tuck that ebony lock behind her ear, how he wished he could lie next to her and fold her into his arms and let her fall asleep knowing she was loved, and she was loved for being her, not the copy of another. However as he thought it he knew it could never be, for both of their sakes. He was too stubborn and too determined not to follow in his father's footsteps to allow it, and to do so would be to put her in danger. There would be many that would see an opening for attack upon him if he let himself get too close to her. He was pulled from his musing by her light hand on his bicep. Sliding his eyes to his left he saw she was peering at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

"Hn?"

"I asked how things had been while I was gone. You seemed...so far away."

Sesshomaru berated himself silently for losing his focus. If he hadn't even heard her speaking he would never have heard an attack of sensed it until it was too late. The miko could have been hurt.

"This Sesshomaru was merely musing on my half brothers absence."

"Oh."

With that she turned away and kept walking, shoulders curled in in sorrow.

Sesshomaru quietly sighed. Why did he have to bring the hanyou up? And why did she still place her affections and hope on him?

He took off after her.

Arriving at the hut Kagome thanked Sesshomaru as she took her bag from him. Pushing aside the reed door she threw the bag down and wrapped Sango in a hug. She looked to Miroku and nodded, grinning. There was no way the hentai monk was getting a hug from her!

She swept her eyes across the hut floor, surreptitiously looking to see if the hanyou had returned. Rin was sitting in a corner playing with some of the toys that Kagome had brought from the future, Shippo teaching her the rules. Sango and Miroku had been sitting by the fire, talking with Kaede, Kilala curled up to the slayers side while Jaken had sat with his back to all of them, shoulders hunched and it sounded like he was muttering to himself miserably.

"He is still gone, Miko." Sesshomaru said bluntly as he took his seat near Rin, his knee up and his arm resting over it.

"I can see that Sesshomaru, I am not blind!"

The daiyoukai raised an eyebrow at her nerve but dismissed it. He had grown used to the future Miko's disrespectful ways when it came to him, he allowed it. He told himself it was because she was to know no better, but deep down he could not deny that it was because of his feelings for her, though he was still unsure what they were.

"It's just a shame he's not here because it means he will get no presents!"

At that everyone jostled towards her.

"Rin loves presents Kagome, yes she does, but why do you have presents?"

"Well in my time Rin there is a European holiday at the moment, it's called Christmas, and tradition has it that we give loved ones and friends presents, to show how much they mean to us. I thought I would get presents for you all and bring them back."

Shippo and Rin clapped their hands together, obviously delighted at the ideas of gifts from 500 years in the future. Even Jaken seemed hopeful of a present, in fact the only one who didn't appear to be so was the daiyoukai. He had not even looked up from staring out of the window since he had sat down, feigning uninterested instead.

"Well, I should have something for everyone here....let's see. Ah, here you go Shippo and Rin, I hope you like them. "

She handed over two large wrapped packages, though absent mindedly she wondered why she bothered wrapping them upon watching them tear through the paper so quickly.

As they did so multitudes of toys fell out. Between the two of them Kagome believed she must have bought one of every toy in the shop back in the future. After quick hugs and rushed thank you's the two children went off to play with their new bounty while Kagome handed out the rest of her gifts.

To Sango she gave a beautiful silver choker, sitting high on her chest with intricately woven silver vines and blossoms gracing its surface. To Miroku she presented a small polished oak box, which sitting inside, lined with velvet was an old fashioned (for her) ink writing pen. The polished black handle was smooth with ancient characters from long forgotten scripts engraved in silver. Also residing within the case was a small bottle of midnight black ink and a couple of carefully rolled scrolls.

"Now perhaps you can focus more on writing out sutras rather than perving on women!"

"Lady Kagome, you wound me with your words, though honour me with your gift. I will try and stay out of trouble."

The sly wink he gave Sango did not go unnoticed by either Kagome or Sesshomaru, even though the latter had yet to look away from the trees that blew in the wind outside.

"Jaken, I was really stuck on what to get for you. I know I don't really know you as well as the others, but you're part of our group and so I had to find something. I know Shippo likes these, and I hoped you would too."

Jaken's eyes popped as she withdrew a huge red and white swirled candy cane from the bag. It was easily the size of his head, the large hook ending with a ribbon tied around it. The small green imp youkai reached out for it almost unknowingly.

"Thank you Miko, I appreciate the gift."

Kilala was happy with her cat nip toy, and Kaede was very thankful of her books. Kagome had begun to teach her to reads while they stayed in the village some time last year and the old miko was a fast learner. While she had until now mainly focused on fiction books or text books that Kagome had happened to have in her large bag at the time Kagome had bought her back some books she had found on the art of herbal healing.

The only ones who now had yet to have their presents were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. As Kagome was rooting around at the bottom of her bag for the daiyoukai's gift the brash hanyou strode in.

"Yo Kagome, what's with all the stuff? We can't be taking all this junk with us when we go looking for jewel shards."

The young miko's eye twitched as she drew a deep breath to calm herself, though when she spoke it was still through gritted teeth.

"They are presents Inuyasha, for everyone, which you would know if you had of met me at the well when I came back like you said you would. Luckily for me Sesshomaru was there to help!"

Inuyasha had the grace to at least look a little embarrassed.

"Yeah well I had some things that needed doing. Anyway, where's my present then?"

Throwing a large box at him Kagome went back to searching her bag for Sesshomaru's small gift, but no-one missed her muttered words, though all chose to ignore them.

"Merry-fucking-Christmas Inuyasha."

The large box of limited edition ramen shut the hanyou up from replying.

Finding what she was looking for she slipped it out of its bag and walked over to the inuyoukai.

"Now Sesshomaru, I know it probably isn't really your thing, but I really couldn't find anything for you and then I saw this and...well I would understand if you didn't want to wear it on your wrist but if you just had it...well it reminded me of you."

The daiyoukai looked at her, studying her slightly flushed face before staring back out the window.

No matter how he felt towards the miko she was still a human. He was still fighting his father's footsteps.

Getting no other reaction she gently placed the small chain on his knee. It was a black leather bracelet with a small silver crescent moon hanging from centre next to a small pink tear drop. He slowly slid his eyes from the window to his knee, his eyes narrowing as he criticised the gift. He knew the silver moon was representative of himself, but the tear drop? It was the same colour as her powers, was it meant to represent her? Was she trying to show him something? He sighed inside, he had a reputation to uphold, he could not be seen to take gifts from human women, let alone presents such as this.

He set his face into a haughty expression and turned cold eyes away from her to stare impassively out to the trees once more.

"This Sesshomaru does not wear jewellery and he does not need gifts from humans."

The shocked silence that rang around the small hut stopped everyone in what they were doing. Sure, it wasn't a strange thing to hear from the daiyoukai, but lately he had seemed more...accepting...of Kagome at least, and he knew how important friends where to her and how volatile her emotions could be. Refusing as he did, with such a disregard shouldn't have come as a surprise from someone such as him, but when directed at the young miko that had become almost friends with him over the past few months it most definitely was.

Tears pricked her eyes as she fought the hurt and anger that bubbled up within her. She had thought they were friends, strange friends, but still friends. And now he acted like such an arse. That was it, she was done trying, he could go back to walking at the back of the group with no-one to talk to. See if she cared.

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but then again that was nothing new. The miko was an unpredictable as she was mysterious. When she spoke her voice came out as a dangerous whisper.

"You stuck up prick! You think that you have the right to treat people like that? Well you don't. You are no better than anyone else. You might be a Lord, but to me that's only in title. You don't deserve the respect that comes with it. You don't deserve any."

With that she stormed out of the hut, leaving a stunned daiyoukai behind. None had spoken to him like that since his father had been alive. He would have ripped anyone else's throat out, but not hers. He couldn't bring himself to be furious at her; the only feeling that was ripping through him at the moment was guilt. He had turned the one person he respected against himself over his stuck up pride.

The other inhabitants of the hut eyed him warily and upon deciding that he wasn't going to explode or leave they turned and followed their friend. Even Jaken left, pulling Rin along behind him muttering something about feeding Ah-Un. When they had all gone Sesshomaru let his head drop into his hands in an unheard of act of despair. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

_: If this Sesshomaru care's so deeply for her then I am no better than the half-breed. I pretend I do not feel what I feel and curse him for her mistreatment, but this Sesshomaru is no better than him. So it seems I have a choice...follow father...or follow Inuyasha. _

The daiyoukai stood, hand closing around the thin strap of leather and metal that still sat on his knee. He swept out of the hut and into the forest, slipping the gift inside his hoari as he did. He had some thinking to do, and the smaller surrounding youkai weren't going to like it.

It had been almost two weeks since Kagome had returned from the future and the tension within the group was thick. She had barely spared a word or glance to the daiyoukai that travelled with them, only looking at him every now and again to query where Rin was, or if Ah-Un was alright to fly. He could not help but notice that when she turned to him her voice took on an icy edge that was usually only reserved for the demons that attacked them. Her eyes glinted with the cold as well. It seemed that she had effectively cut him off, and he found himself missing her inane chatter, her unwavering belief that he wanted someone to talk to while he walked at the back of the group and her radiant smiles that she used to throw at him for no reason at all that he could fathom. He had lost her friendship, he had lost her.

Sighing almost inaudibly he sat down with his back to a tree while the rest of the pack set up camp, gathering sticks to burn and water to heat.

"Rin?"

The miko's voice rang through the air.

"Would you like to come with me and bathe? Your hair is full of mud and I could do with some hot water!"

The young girl nodded enthusiastically before pausing to turn to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it ok if I go with Kagome-chan?"

The daiyoukai glanced up to look at the miko, meeting her flashing blue eyes.

"Yes _Lord_ Sesshomaru, is that alright with you, _your highness?_"

Sesshomaru sighed internally, would the discomfort that came with her disfavour ever go?

"You may Rin. This Sesshomaru trusts you will be in good hands."

Kagome looked shocked at his placement of trust in her with his ward. Every time the two of them had gone to bathe before Sesshomaru had insisted that Jaken or himself stayed close in case of danger. After all, he had made it very clear a few weeks ago that she was only a human, and so obviously not worthy enough to take care of Rin. Shaking her head she sent him a glare before she turned and picked up towels for both of them and her wash kit. Reaching down she took Rin's hand and lead her into the forest in the direction of a nearby hot springs. A good long soak was what she needed.

Leaning her head back against the nearby rock Kagome idly watched Rin splashing around in the middle of the springs while her thoughts drifted to the daiyoukai that so often occupied her thoughts at the moment. It was hard to stay mad at someone who was in your mind twenty four seven. She was furious at the demon, hurt by his obvious disgust with her humanity. She knew buying him a present was stupid but she hadn't wanted to leave him out when she had bought them for everyone else, and secretly his had had the most thought put into it.

Over the last few months she had grown closer to him, probably as close as he had allowed anyone to get to him other than Rin. She had walked beside him on their treks, sat with him in the evenings and discussed the future. She would bring things from her time and show him how they worked, the daiyoukai's thirst for knowledge made for an interested audience. She had tried to squash the thoughts that paraded her mind while she was so close to her, how easy it would be to just lean into him, how little time it would take to close the gap and press her lips to his. If she shivered at night from the freezing winds she would search him out within the camp and imagine him climbing into her sleeping bag behind her, wrapping her up in his demonic warmth that seemed to radiate from him, completely opposing his cold expression.

Each time the traitorous thoughts had crossed her mind she scolded herself inside. He had made it perfectly clear many times in the past that he did not like humans. Nor did it seem he liked affection from anyone other than Rin. But every time a small voice in the back of her head had whispered it held on to hope. Why else would he have put up with her when he walked away from all the others?

Lying now in the hot water she knew she had been a fool. All the time she had believed it it was only her imagination lying. There was no hope, he hated humans and she was no exception.

"I don't even know what I was hoping for."

Dipping under the water she held her breath and watched as her hair swirled around her. Needing to breath she breached the surface only to here Rin talking to someone. Starting around she saw Jaken and Ah-Un standing on the bank, panting in exertion. Just as she opened her mouth to scream at the small toad for peeking she heard crashes from back at the camp, ripping and screeching that told of uprooted trees and scarred land. Jumping from the water she threw on her bra and underwear before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself tightly. Searching the ground for her bow and arrow she quickly yelled instructions for Rin to dress and Jaken to take her and Ah-Un into the air, keep just above the tree line and stay hidden!

With that she ran off in the direction of the camp. She didn't care that her feet were bare or that she was almost naked. Skidding into the clearing she had her bow raised and arrow nocked as her keen chocolate eyes scanned the area. She saw Miroku and Sango battling a large group of minor demons while Inuyasha was throwing his sword into a fight with a large scorpion demon. Loosing the arrow in the direction of the giant scorpion's stinger she searched Sesshomaru out. He was at the far end of the clearing, currently circling a small child. The tiny boy had brilliant blue hair and a dark tail to match. He appeared familiar when it hit Kagome. He was a fox demon, much like Shippo.

_: Does that mean they are all illusions?_

Turning to look at Sango and Miroku it seemed that the horde that was attacking them did not grow smaller no matter how many they destroyed. Flicking her eyes back to Inuyasha her arrow had apparently dissolved the apparition. He was making his way over to his half-brother, passing Kagome as he went.

"Kagome get out of here! What do you think you are doing in just THAT?"

"Hm, he has never noticed what I wear...but now he does!"

Nocking another arrow she took aim at the young demon in front of them. Releasing it she hitched up her towel as she watched it fly forward and hit the ground next to his feet. Flashing black eyes whipped up to hers, throwing a hand out to aim a large tongue of fire a lot like Shippo's, but this one engulfed her, slowly sapping the energy out of her. She screamed and fell to the floor, curling into a ball as the flames licked at her skin; fizzling as her miko energy was drawn out and used against her.

But the fox had made a vital mistake. He had turned his back on his most dangerous opponent. The deadly Inu youkai flipped his sword in his hand and threw it, aiming perfectly so the tip emerged through the fox's chest in a blossom of bright blood.

Sesshomaru didn't even remain to see if his sword hit true, he was already racing across the grass in a white blur towards the fallen Miko. Inuyasha saw him pass and turned to see Kagome's broken form but not for long. The Inu youkai had reached her and swept her into his arms before sprinting from the battle field. He couldn't have followed if he had wished for he soon saw Sesshomaru's orb light the sky as he fled from the scene with the miko. Inuyasha could only stand and stare as the life leaked from the fox demons eyes while his blood dripped from the wound to his chest. Miroku and Sango, whose opponents had disappeared seconds after, joined him as they stared at the spot Kagome had lain in.

The burning was subsiding, her powers seeping back into her own body and healing the scorched skin across her body. She could feel movement, wind whipping past her as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. All of a sudden it stopped and she felt whoever or whatever held her set down on the ground and stand. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to look around but all she could see was white. Trying to pull away she found herself gripped tighter as a growl rumbled through her. Tilting her head she caught a glimpse of magenta stripes gracing ivory cheeks above her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miko."

"You...You can let me go now if you like, I'm ok."

The daiyoukai seemed to mull the idea over before he took a small step away, remaining close enough to keeps his hands on her shoulders. Kagome raised her hands to his to try and prise them off her, her hands brushing against an ice cold trinket on his wrist as she did so.

Glancing at him in wonderment she grabbed his hand and brought it in front of her face, slowly pushing back his long white hoari sleeve to reveal the leather strapping of her gift.

"You kept it?"

Sesshomaru nodded, a slight spark dancing across his golden eyes.

"But...why?"

Sesshomaru mulled over his answer, removing his other hand from her shoulder to carefully pick up first the silver crescent moon and then the small pink teardrop with the tips of his claws. Running the pad of his thumb over the teardrop he pulled his hands from her grasp and wrapped them around her waist.

"It reminded this Sesshomaru of you."

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"But...but you didn't want it."

This time Sesshomaru had his answer ready. He had had it ready for days with no opening to say it.

"Pride. This Sesshomaru apologises. It was not what he wanted."

With the he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, slowly moving them over hers as he pulled her into him. She fitted against his chest as she kissed him back, revelling in the feeling. As he pulled away she grinned up at him.

"Stubborn dog!"

When he growled lightly she giggled and reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him once more, his tongue sweeping out to taste her sweet mouth as he had longed to do for so long.

**Please review :) Thanks.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
